Five Words
by Jack Rafferty
Summary: Ross and Rachel, set in the days between May 6th and 8th, celebrate their one year anniversary after she got off the plane, written for a contest over at Friends-Boards... others will be included but not as much. Completed.
1. Sixth

**Disclaimer:** Something wittily sarcastic about how the characters don't belong to me and how I'm not making a profit off them, but how they belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions.

**A/N:** Wrote a little Ross-Rachel anniversary story for an Everlasting Love contest over at Friends Boards. As for Emma's age, I'm going with her birthday being May 16 since that's when her birth episode aired (because May kids are "cooler," plus its a few days before mine). I've sort of also decided to merge (um, unintended "Mondler" reference) this story with By Your Side, since I like _this_ a _lot_ better than that one. Yeah, I'm fickle like that…

**Five Words**

"**Sixth"**

It's interesting and sardonic how life can change in a matter of minutes (seconds, really) – as if the sole purpose of living is so life could fuck you over and over. Yet, it's amazing how someone could go from one extreme to the polar opposite in a second or two – from a sense of depression and desperation to a euphoric state of mind.

Normally, any "I love you" would be enough to satisfy any conventional relationship. However, Ross Geller and Rachel Green were anything and everything but that. Besides, it's easy to say those words, but not necessarily mean them. Of course, when they did exchange them, it wasn't like they were nonchalantly tossed around like a father and son playing catch in the backyard.

However, he never thought five words would have more of an impact than any "I love you" he said to or heard from anyone – how _these_ five words could affect him more. Ironically, a set of five words best described the tumultuous relationship which encompassed them: "on again and off again." Sure, they had their share of heated arguments every once in awhile – what couple doesn't? However, these days: there was a lot less of the off again.

The second the words were stated: it had easily supplanted yet another set of five words which he used as a defense mechanism whenever accused for his infidelity or the time that he had idiotically uttered the wrong phrase – actually, the _wrong_ name – at the _wrong_ wedding, which quickly turned it into the wedding from Hell. But none of that mattered now when their lives drastically changed for the better. When she received an offer she couldn't refuse, she declined anyway – though if he had gotten there a second later, she could've been cut out from his daily life… possibly forever.

So he'd never let her forget how much she would change his life by simply answering his rhetorical question, "I got off the plane."

**XXX**

He stirred sluggishly while she mumbled something incoherent into the pillow. She blanketed herself in the warm embrace of the comforter as it had been an unusually cold day in May.

The alarm clock blared, starting what become almost a routine for the past year. He put on a pair of boxers that had somehow established its residence to the floor the night before. Even to this day, it still seemed surreal that he would find himself in this situation again. Ross kissed his girlfriend of one year on her forehead, causing her to budge a bit, as he grabbed a towel on his way to the bathroom.

He also picked up her pajamas and his Frankie Say Relax shirt, which also lay randomly on the floor – a shirt that he'd given to her during their first go-round of dating. To say he was surprised she actually still kept the shirt, even after all these years, would be a huge underestimation. She truly _did_ keep the things that mattered most to her. He put down some clothes next to her figure before checking on his – no, _their_ – almost three-year old daughter. He wouldn't wake her up since she'd inherited from her mother among several things: the trait of not being a morning person although both had become better about that.

Opening her eyes, Rachel wrapped the blanket around her naked body, and then changed into the clothes next to her. She walked into the kitchen where she brewed coffee for the both of them – a talent she had undoubtedly become better at since running into and working for, ironically, a coffee shop. Wet wedding dress and all. She drew a slight gasp, seeing him walk out of the bathroom with towel wrapped firmly around his waist. How he could _still_ have that effect on her after all these years, she didn't know – not that she's complaining or anything.

"I got kind of lonely," she said seductively, slightly above a whisper as she walked up to him. Her hands started on his hips, working their way up his chiseled chest, and eventually settling around his neck as their lips met and locked a passionate kiss, "but morning, Doctor Geller."

"You too," he replied simply, yet saying it with the utmost sincerity in his voice. "You _do_ know what day it is today, right?"

"How could I forget? You've _only_ reminded me every day since then…" she declared jokingly and smiled. "You think I would eventually get tired of it – or that it'd get old, but it doesn't."

Their tongues met, trying to establish positioning in the other's mouth. Like almost every kiss before this, it grew even more intensified, which would normally result in sex, but…

"Mommy!" the little girl screamed emphatically from inside her bedroom as both of her parents broke the kiss to simultaneously cock their heads in that direction. As he looking into and reading her gorgeously piercing blue eyes, he whispered, "Guess _this_'ll have to wait until later tonight, Rach."

She nodded wordlessly before walking into their daughter's room, "What's wrong, Em?"

The three-year old pointed at the spider situated in the corner of her room. Rachel stifled a giggle, knowing why the little girl had specifically called _her_ – and not her father to help. She reached for a tissue and dabbed at the corner, throwing the tissue in the garbage. "Go back to sleep, sweetie."

"Thank you, Mommy," she articulated politely, one of the traits she'd picked up from her father: the enunciation of every syllable.

"You're welcome, princess," her mother replied before closing the door.

She eyed Ross, who was already dressed and ready for a day of work. No matter how boring dinosaurs and paleontology (fine, science in general) were to her and the rest of the group: he was always incredibly passionate about and fascinated with the subject – but that became one of the many quirks she loved about him.

Ross dressed rather casually in a pastel-colored, long-sleeved shirt over a black argyle sweater and brown slacks. For awhile, he let his hair grow out a bit, but eventually cut it after several times she'd insisted (nagged, really). His hair slightly gelled in front just the way she liked.

_Sharp_, she thought. Then again, Ross had, for the most part, always been one of the sharpest dressed guys and not within their close group of friends – hideous Colonel Sanders' suit aside.

She observed him, "So, what are you and Emma doing today?"

"Well, _nothing_. I'm off from work this entire weekend – I've already discussed with my mom about dropping Emma off at her place for tonight, but we'll pick her up before going to Monica and Chandler's. So, tonight, it's just _us_ – no interruptions," she divulged, walking up to him and taking in the aroma of his cologne, "which means I need the keys to the car."

**XXX**

Oh, right about _that_.

After turning down Louis Vuitton and Paris, Rachel decided that sure it would've been the opportunity of a lifetime, but it wouldn't have been a job she had necessarily earned. It had been, more or less, a job was handed to her from Mark's silver platter, which was the way things were most of her life – of course, she didn't mind the gesture of having a friend helping her out. She wanted a job that she could procure on her own merits and skills.

In fact, during the time off from work to take care of Emma, she questioned whether or not she actually "deserved" the jobs. She wondered about whether or not she got the Central Perk job because Gunther's feelings for her, the Bloomingdale job because Mark had eventually developed feelings for her but picked his spot to tell her – and she became weary about why Mr. Zelner hadn't fired her after all the incidents she'd encountered with him at Ralph Lauren.

Ross insisted she should get her job back at Ralph Lauren, but she'd told him that she'd already accomplished all she could there, causing them to teeter on having a fight. However, they both backed down and let her decide, knowing that this was the main reason for their break-up several years ago.

Anyway, she shopped around for a job – and received several offers from the more distinguishable fashion companies such as Saks, Prada, Donna Karan, Neiman Marcus and Dolce and Gabbana to namedrop a few. Shockingly, Gucci showed a renewed interest in her. However, she absolutely loved the Donna Karan job the most – and Ross, being the best boyfriend he could possibly be, supported her every step of the way, which even caught her off-guard.

**XXX**

"Sounds _perfect_," he chimed, echoing the same intonation as the day after their first date. "But what's for breakfast?"

Something they _still_ weren't accustomed to – even after a year Monica and Chandler had moved to Westchester. They couldn't just simply barge into Apartment 20 nowadays. Well, they _could_ – but their friends wouldn't be there anymore. And the current residents of the apartment had no sympathy or tolerance for it – as illustrated when they had called the cops after Joey had simply forgotten that the Geller-Bings no longer lived there.

"Let's face it, Ross," she paused to grab her purse on the apothecary table, "You and I and Emma know that I can't cook that well, so here's some cash – buy breakfast. Emma and I are probably going to get some McDonald's before going to my mom's."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Rachel Karen Green…"

"Shut up, Geller – you know you'll still love me," she lightheartedly cut him off, "just like you know that I love you – dinosaur knick-knacks and all."

Ross stood a few feet apart from where she was, resisting the increasing urge to simply forget about work and make love to her right then and there – and he would've if the semester weren't coming to a close. He walked up to her, gently lifted her chin and again gazed into her eyes – seeing she wanted the same – before kissing her fervently on the lips, giving her a preview for later tonight. The passion of their kiss deepened – not noticing that he'd picked her up, using his hands to support her ass as they rested on the small of her back and that she'd wrapped her legs around his torso. She instinctively pressed herself over his area. His muscles eventually gave way as they collapsed onto the couch, kissing him with her hands on his face and as she was about to rip off his clothes...

"Mommy, Emma hungry," the little girl shouted from the bedroom.

Not quite wanting to let go just yet, she tenderly bit his lower lip as they stayed in that position for what seemed like forever. He looked at her with his pouting brown eyes, "I'll see you later tonight."

**XXX**

Before heading to her mom's, she gave Emma a bath. She placed Emma in her highchair, turning on the television to cartoons as she fed her with the scrambled eggs Ross quickly whipped before leaving for work. After feeding Emma and putting her down for a nap, she got in the shower.

It never ceased to amaze Rachel how fast Emma had been growing up. Physically, she had every asset was _all_ Rachel, except Emma's brown eyes. With her third birthday about a little less than two weeks away, Emma was incredibly smart for a toddler her age – both of which obviously, were inherited from Ross. Ah, her thoughts drifted back to, quite possibly, the _only_ man she'd ever truly loved…

Speaking of Ross, Rachel could _not_ have asked for a better father to raise their daughter. It used to tear her apart that she even thought about taking Emma to Paris, especially since she witnessed firsthand what he went through with Ben. However, since Ross was being passive about his feelings, she feared he had finally moved on, which is easier said than done for the both of them – until he showed up at Newark professing something she had subconsciously known for the longest time. As well as something she'd had been in denial about – or had buried deep down, she loved Ross as much as, if not more, he loved her if that was possible.

All the other guys she dated or slept with had been "_right now_ guys," rather than "Mr. Right" – Ross had been the only guy she'd seen a long-term future with. Why not? He'd set the bar so high that every other guy she dated "post-Ross" (as she described it) had some gargantuan shoes to fill.

Another one year anniversary, she still hadn't received a proposal – not that she had been expecting one. On this anniversary, they both mutually agreed that they would _not_ let history repeat itself, which was why she specifically requested the weekend off – and he would be off since he didn't have classes to teach on weekends.

And as much as Ross and Rachel wanted to go on a vacation to some gorgeous and exotic island, they decided that spending time with each other would suffice and that the materialistic things didn't matter. Okay, the latter part had been a lie – of course, they were tempted, but were, more or less, obliged to being at Jack and Erica's first birthday party after Monica and Chandler skipped out on Vermont to attend Emma's. It wouldn't have been fair to them. As long as it was romantic, it didn't matter how they spent their anniversary. Besides, now that they were in fact done being stupid, they would still have the rest of their lives for that – and everything else.

**XXX**

Since he finished teaching his classes for the day, he sat in his office contemplating about what to do for tonight. Of course, he had waited in case any student needed help with anything on the material he lectured about or on the term-paper due in a couple weeks.

Surprisingly, nothing – so he left earlier than expected. He knew he'd be able to get home and maybe cook something before Rachel got home from dropping Emma off at Sandra's. He decided to pick up some of their favorite movies and several bouquets of flowers, particularly her favorite: lilies.

Several skeptics thought Ross and Rachel would never last because they were "too different," yet apart from their occupations and her love for skiing, they weren't _that_ much different. And others – Dr. Green, for instance – felt he should've never gotten another chance because he'd already cheated on her, but it just went to show how forgiving Rachel was and how she really had a good heart. And the rest felt that he was still stuck with the notion that he was still engrossed with this fixated image of Rachel. He wasn't going to lie about that, but his obsession was back in high school. People grow up. After all, if Chandler could overcome his fear of commitment, then why should people still be hung up about and single him out?

Yet, he felt a huge chip on his shoulder from those critics, and that this would eventually be his chance to silence and prove them _all_ wrong…

**XXX**

Alright, so the cooking thing didn't go so well. _Damn it_, Ross mentally noted, _I_ _should leave most of the cooking up to Monica_. Regardless of the cooking, he'd been able to get brand new red and velvety bed sheets with the lily petals scattered across them and bought enough vanilla-scented candles.

Sure, Ross was, at heart, a hopeless romantic – whether he wanted to admit it or not. But this, this was _Rachel_. And outside of Carol, she would be the woman he always loved. And he couldn't (and hated to) fathom or imagine the bottomless pit his life would've sunken to if Rachel remained on that plane.

It's funny how words can change someone so drastically, but that's exactly what happened to him. When you go through what he went through to get Rachel that night, the little things don't bother you… as much.

Keys jingled and clinked as they struggled to open the apartment door.

Rachel – in a tank-top, pair of tattered jeans and flip-flops – looked as radiant as ever.

"Hey you," she saw him, minus the sweater he'd worn earlier, tossed her purse and keys onto the table, "What time did you get here?"

"Since two," he responded, showing her the pots. "I tried cooking something, but that didn't go so well. So, take out?"

She nodded, "Chinese?"

"Yeah," Ross answered. "I also rented some movies – they're over there on the couch. Did you get a pedicure and manicure?"

"Of course, for tomorrow, honey," she smiled, seeing as how he'd noticed, picking out a different set of pajamas and a shirt from her gigantic closet. "Anyways, I gotta change. Aw, did you spend most of this afternoon, setting all _this_ up? I thought we planned on doing something simple…"

"Right, you know _that_ never would've worked," he playfully joked with her, which in turn was enough to earn him a teasing soft punch in the stomach before she walked into his arms and she planted a kiss on the cheek. "That's better."

"Ooh, _Weekend at Bernie_'s – we're _so_ watching that first… and _Dangerous Liaisons_," she replied, arching her eyebrow. "Wow, is someone looking to score tonight?"

He _innocently_ shrugged as she picked up the phone to dial the Chinese restaurant.

**XXX**

Sometime between the end of _Weekend at Bernie's_ and the end of _Dangerous Liaisons_, Rachel fell asleep on his chest – the two secured warmly in the blanket. He could feel her breathing as he ran his fingers through her hair and also noticed the smell – _still_ coconut. He slowly got up to put one of _his_ favorite movies in the DVD player. He never could understand what Joey saw in _Die Hard_. Sure, it was a good movie, but it wasn't worthy of multiple viewings and couldn't hold a candle to _his_ favorite film: _Pulp Fiction_.

The movie continued to play as Rachel resumed laying her head back on his chest although he seemed more distracted this time with _other_ thoughts.

He looked at her. He'd always thought Rachel was pretty – even in high school before her nose job. And when they were dating (and not dating, plus the hours she had been in labor), she was beautiful. There were also times where she'd be all dressed up and looked breathtaking, but it was moments like this where she'd be simplistically dressed and without make-up that he treasured most.

"...And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee," the character decreed through the television screen.

Someday, he hoped to utter the five words that had eluded him in the year dreamlike they were dating. Ross quietly mumbled to himself, "Rachel, will you marry me?" almost as if he had been reciting those words until the day he would eventually use them.

Hopefully, sooner than later… and this time he could use that same exact phrase spoken at the wrong wedding – and _this_ time, not get in trouble for it.

Her lips rounded into a smile.

**XXX**

**A/N II:** Okay, so I couldn't resist mentioning a couple of _my_ favorite movies. I'll _try_ to have the next chapter up before the weekend is over, so review you cool people.


	2. Seventh

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but we've already established this…

**A/N:** As always, thanks for the reviews. There's sexual content in this chapter, but it's not vulgar or graphic – at least, _I_ don't think it's that bad (but just in case, I upped the rating to R – or M, whichever one you're comfortable with). But if it's _too_ much, let me know…

"**Seventh"**

12:37 A.M. read the clock on the wall.

Technically, it was already May 7th and their anniversary was over – yet they both knew that it was _far_ from over, but it was more like they were just getting started.

Ross turned off the television as the credits rolled. He gently tapped Rachel on the shoulder, indicating it was time to go to bed, but she didn't want to get up.

"Rach, look at this," Ross said, holding a present behind his back, tossing the small box.

"You didn't," she delayed. "Ross, you know you didn't have to buy this."

An exquisite white gold necklace along with a matching anklet, which were something Rachel had her eye on when she, Emma and Ross while shopping for Jack and Erica's gifts. Obviously, Ross – like the time he bought her that pin in the window or when Carol longed for that crystal duck – noticed. He could be pretty cheap when it came to other stuff. However, when it came to the loves of his life, he tended to splurge and spoil them.

Rachel ran into his arms, giddy like a kid during Christmas as she planted a huge kisses on both of his cheeks then lips. He carried her in his arms, which caused her to giggle slightly.

Ross allowed her to shift her body so face him and now where she'd position herself to face him – a leg in each of his arms. Situating his hands around her curvy ass, she tightly wrapped her left arm around him while her free arm tousled his hair as she felt the warmth of his kisses salivate her neck. He struggled to make it into their room, but when he _finally_ did, there'd be nothing and no one to stop them – like she said earlier, "…no interruptions."

**XXX**

He pressed her up against one of their bedroom walls, so she couldn't escape – not that she'd want to. Which wall exactly? Yeah, he could care less about that at this point. Everything had gotten blurry for the both of them… _fast_. She raised her arms, so he could remove her shirt, revealing her bare and rounded breasts. Next, she began unbuttoning his collared shirt and unfastened the shirt from his pants, tossing the shirt onto the ground._ Ross_, she muffled into his mouth as she felt his increasing hard-on on her waist, neither breaking the kiss.

Before she unbuckled the belt and took off his pants, he removed the condoms conveniently placed in his pocket and placed the edge of the unopened ones in his mouth. Between them, all that was left were his boxers and her pajama bottoms. He let her down gently, so he could be more capable of the "daunting" task of undoing her pajamas, smiling when she had gone commando.

She slid his boxers off him and helped him with the condom. She found her back brushing up against the wall again with her legs wrapped around his abdomen, eliciting a slight moan as he entered her. Almost engulfing each other in a kiss, she ran her hands on his back, then settling her hands on his ass as he pushed freely in and out of her while kneading her breasts with his hands.

Like she said the night of Monica and Chandler's engagement when Monica had thought they had stolen her thunder, she remembered his how effective his hands were, which almost always managed to send shivers down her spine.

"Oh God, Ross," she yelled unintelligibly into his mouth and became more coherent as their mouths separated, now placing his lips on and taking a mouthful of her left breast. His hands straightened and pinned her arms up against the wall, "_Ross!_"

Hearing her repeatedly moan _his_ name, Ross spurred on as he continued to thrust in and out. He felt her and his muscles tense as she finally reached climax – as he followed shortly after her. Still attached to each other, he twirled her so that she was no longer on the wall, but so that they crashed onto the bed…

**XXX**

No _one_ could make her feel _this_ way: not Barry, Paolo, Joshua, Danny, Tag, Paul, Pete, Chip, etc. Nobody could, except _him_ – the guy who currently had her sandwiched between him and their bed. Hell, the craziest place she'd ever done it in her years with Barry was at the foot of the bed. While it was nothing but hot with Paolo, most of the sex was contained within a bedroom. But that first time with Ross was so much exhilarating than all the times in her previous twenty-six years combined. The thrill of being caught at the museum plastered a broad smile every time she'd thought about it. Sure, they might have scarred a bunch of children, but they had to learn about "the birds and the bees" sometime…

It was an intimidating task (for any guy _not_ named Ross) to live up to. Sure, she'd have fun with whatever guy she was currently with. With anyone else, it was just fucking, nothing more and nothing less – which was why ended it with Joey so abruptly: she could _never_ use Joey like that. It was never _this_ intense or _this_ pleasurable as it was with Ross. He was like _the_ drug that gave her the ultimate high. When they were together, they fit like the last adjacent pieces of a complicated puzzle.

If she had known that the geeky Ross would've been better at the overall "stuff" than Chip, she never would've hooked up with the asshole jock. Maybe it _did_ pay off to be a "nerd" – after all, Ross studied every single contour and curve of her face and body, knowing well what pleased her and what didn't, etc. Who wouldn't after 479 times?

And before him, whoever would have thought toes would be such a big deal?

**XXX**

1:13 A.M.

Still on top of her, he rested his head on her shoulder, half-asleep and half-awake. The blankets covered the both of them as their breathing and heartbeats finding its way back to normal.

"Sweetie, wake up," Rachel enticingly whispered in his ear, feeling his breath on her neck, "I love you, Ross."

"I love you, too, Rach," he replied, now fully awake.

They both knew they didn't have much free time to do this uncontrollably with Emma around, so whenever they could, Ross and Rachel took advantage of whatever time they had alone to themselves. Of course, they _still_ had sex, but they had to be more discreet about it. Without Emma in the room next door, there just weren't many inhibitions left – both wanting and needing each other.

"Hey," he cleared his throat, brushing the strands of her long hair from her eyes – something he wasn't too fond of though since they covered her delicate and gorgeous face.

"You've got to do something about your hair," he teased as he kissed her, planting a trail of kisses on her neck, sticking his tongue in her ear, working his way to her lips, down her breasts to her flat stomach – all of which did wonders for her. He licked the beads of sweat materializing on her body. The taste of her literally intoxicated him.

Before proceeding, he saw the little heart tattoo on her hip that she had gotten _exclusively_ for him those years ago. Draping her legs on his shoulders, she moaned loudly as he inserted his fingers in her, driving her up the wall – and all the way to cloud 9, wherever _that_ was. She clutched the bed sheets firmly as he rotated between his fingers and his tongue fluttered in and out of her.

She could no longer contain herself. Another thing she had endeared about Ross: his ability to almost _always_ put her needs first over his, whether it was with sex, advice about (almost) anything and everything, or the certain times when they weren't together where she'd become slightly jealous – and he wouldn't continue to date her (Jill and Katie, to name a few).

Sure, Monica may have been her best friend when they were younger (and still are friends now), but the past few years, her best friends would have to be Phoebe, Joey or Ross.

She arched her back, giving him better access while her hands roamed freely through Ross's now disheveled hair. She bit her bottom lip to prevent from screaming out loud. Sure, Emma wasn't in her room, but they had to be considerate for the other residents in his apartment building – or across the street.

Yeah, _that_ didn't work.

More out of pleasure than pain, "_fucking_ shit, Ross" was one of the things she shouted articulately before grabbing the nearest pillow to scream into, which didn't block out _all_ of her screaming as he continued to tease her. Her blue eyes flickered constantly.

If she hadn't been trembling before, she definitely was now…

**XXX**

The alarm clock resonated through the walls… before someone hit the snooze button.

7:41 A.M.

Forty-one minutes later than they would normally wake-up, but today was Saturday and neither had work. So, it was a moot point.

After awhile, they lost count, but it was definitely in the ballpark of the 480th and 487th time. At the time, she seemed both shocked and impressed that he – or anyone for that matter – would keep count.

She bent her head and right arm on his chest and he wrapped his left arm protectively around her, their legs intertwined.

The sunshine threatened to break its way into their bedroom, beginning yet another new day – number 366 since getting off the plane, to be exact. The last time they had gone through a one-year anniversary: they'd had another fight about her working and Mark, which was followed by a painful break-up. Luckily, they had both gotten past that several months ago.

Rachel's eyes opened, looking up at the man next to her – apparently, Ross had already been watching her sleep for the past few minutes.

She grinned widely before they said their almost habitual "hey you" to each other. It'd become _their_ little thing that they started at the beginning of their relationship – and that phrase caught on with the rest of the group.

"Last night was amazing, babe," she mentioned. "It was…"

"Perfect?" he finished the sentence for her, she nodded. This time he didn't need _Sex for Dummies_.

They sat in bed and hands interlocked, "Um, Rach, what time are we picking up Emma?"

"After getting something to eat, I guess," she suggested before dialing her mother's number on her cell to check up on Emma. "Hey mom, how's Emma? That's good…"

**XXX**

It was an incredibly nice day outside. Plus, the weather was finally starting to warm up and actually feel like summer.

Dressed casually, Ross and Rachel decided to go for a little walk around the neighborhood. She wore a pair of pink sunglasses, shielding her eyes from the sun's bright rays. Threading her arm around his, she leaned into him as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. Walking into the coffee house which had been a second home to them, they saw the platinum-blond man serving coffee as usual.

"Gunther, two cups of coffee and a couple of blueberry muffins to go," Rachel requested, still suspicious as to whether he had gotten over his crush. "Wow, Ross, we haven't been here in ages…"

"I know, it's just… _different_ without Monica and Chandler around," Ross added, holding back the urge to kiss Rachel in front of Gunther. He still felt Gunther hated him for being with Rachel, so he didn't want to add to that.

"Thanks Gunther," she reacted as the blond-haired man handed her the cups of coffee in a tray and the white bag with blueberry muffins.

As the two exited Central Perk, Gunther watched Rachel saunter off with Ross…

"I swear I know he hates me," Ross presumed as they headed back to their apartment.

"Yeah, he does," she jokingly mocked, "but honestly, who _cares_, Ross? I don't love Gunther _that_ way, you know that, hon."

After getting back to their apartment, they'd taken a shower together to save time – and water.

**XXX**

Rachel walked out of the shower, covering herself with a towel – she looked for an outfit to wear to her niece and nephew's first birthday party. "Ross, sweetie – are we doing that thing we planned for Emma's birthday?"

He concurred, "Yeah, it's still pushed back a couple weeks, right?"

Ross walked up to her, put his hands on her waist and feeling his heavy breathing on her neck, "Ross, we can't do this right now. We'll _never_ be able to get anything finished…"

Normally, Rachel wouldn't say no to Ross, but she promised to Monica that they would make it on time. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

About an hour later, Rachel walked out in a black buttoned-up shirt, pink-colored skirt (which stopped a bit after her knees) and a pair of black, strappy, heel shoes. The skirt showed off Rachel's best assets: her stunning, silky-smooth legs. Ross donned on a pink-long sleeved shirt (although Ross had rolled up the sleeves) buttoned up to the second to the last one, a tie that was nonchalantly tied, black pants, and a black pair of Adidas.

Informal, yet somewhat formal was the attire…

"Honey, could you put this on?" Rachel handed him the necklace he had given her as she turned her back so he could clasp the necklace on her.

"It's beautiful," Ross declare while putting his arms on her hips with her back still to his front. "Just like you – even _more_ beautiful on you, Rach, if that's even possible."

Tears of happiness were threatening to burst from her eyes. Rachel had always been an emotional person – and this time was obviously no different. Now facing him, she praised him through subdued tears, "God, Ross, I honestly don't know what I've done to deserve such an incredible guy like you."

He'd always find the right words to say. "Because you're a wonderful mother, astonishing daughter, understanding and helpful sister – granted your sisters _can_ grate at times," he paused, drawing a small snicker from her, "a supportive and loyal friend, but most importantly, the _greatest_ girlfriend a guy could _ever_ have, want or need. But we really have to pick up Emma."

**XXX**

5:30 P.M.

"So, Emma – were you a good little girl for grandma?" Rachel cooed at her daughter as Ross watched the mother-daughter interaction from afar. He chuckled when Emma had shown the hundred dollar bill at her mom.

"How did the anniversary go, _tiger_?" the tall, pregnant blonde woman asked.

"Pheebs, it was indescribable," Ross answered. "So, how far is the pregnancy?"

"5 months," she chatted, "At least, I'm _past_ the Evander Holyfield stage – so, no proposals?"

_Damn_, Ross thought. It wasn't like he wasn't thinking about it. Of course, he was – longer than anyone could have imagined. But he was still in the planning the intricate details phase of how he would propose. He'd done the conventional down-on-one-knee with Carol, the spontaneous give-her-your-ridiculous-earring with Emily – and now Rachel, it _had_ to be different. He couldn't do the planetarium proposal anymore since Rachel already _knew_ about that one. At this point, Rachel would probably accept anything so long as he said those five words, "Nope, not yet, Phoebe."

"You know, she'd probably say yes – no matter how you propose, Ross," she advised.

"I know, but still, I want something that we could eventually tell Emma will be able to tell her kids, who'll tell their kids, I'd go on – but you get my point," Ross divulged. "I've had a major crush on her since I was fifteen, but I think I've loved her since the day she came running into Central Perk."

"Whatever you do," Phoebe hesitated, "Just don't let her propose – most embarrassing thing of my life, Ross…"

**XXX**

A black limousine pulled up in front of the Westchester home. Joey Tribbiani and a mob of people – okay, Michael, Gina, Alex, and Sarah don't really count as a mob – exited the vehicle, particularly Joey who was excited to see his friends for the first time since moving out to Los Angeles. "Which house is it again?" Michael asked. "Calm down, Uncle Joe."

As they entered the home (_wow, still not locking the doors_, Joey thought), several people were already there: Jack and Judy Geller, some of Monica's Javu coworkers and their kids, Charles and Nora Bing and their respective lovers, a few other Geller and Bing relatives to name a few.

Emma ran to him as he scooped her up, chuckling, "How _you_ doin', Jo-ey?"

"Wow, you're getting so big now, Em," he laughed. "You taking good care of original Hugsy? New Hugsy's no fun in Los Angeles…"

Monica and Chandler saw Joey and greeted him, "Mon. Chan. You know my sister, Gina – this is her son, Michael," he stopped briefly to catch his breath, "These are my neighbors, Alex and Sarah. And this is my girlfriend, Sarah."

"So, where are the twins?"

They all exchanged their hellos while Monica nudged her husband who was apparently gawking at Sarah, "Wasn't staring – just…"

"Okay Bing, don't worry. I believe you," Monica said before heading back into the kitchen. "The twins are down for a little nap. They didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

An hour or two passed. Everyone chattered. Even Charles and Nora managed to put their differences aside for the sake of their grandchildren.

Chandler had gone around of people taking pictures with the digital camera he had gotten Monica for Christmas – one of her new hobbies since the Resolutions a few years ago was to take more pictures and this would be the best way to do that.

The guys gathered around the television to watch some of the basketball playoffs. Sarah sat comfortably on Joey's lap as he focused on the one thing: Ra... y Allen of the Sonics hitting the three-point shot from the corner over Sacramento's Brad Miller.

"Stupid Knicks," Joey said to Chandler, "they'll _never_ make the playoffs although it was funny when the Lakers didn't make it."

"Joe!" Rachel shrieked as they hugged, scaring half the people at the party, "How have you been, you big prime-time television star?"

"I've been great," he noted. The following sentence caught Rachel slightly ajar as if she'd been punched in the stomach, why she didn't know yet… "This is my _girlfriend_, Sarah."

"Rachel Green," she introduced.

**XXX**

"So, Rach, how was your anniversary," her friend of almost thirty years asked, looking at the hand if there was something new that might not have been there before.

Rachel smiled, "Mon, you're brother is…"

"You know, he's _still_ my brother," Monica quipped, "So, if you're going for anything explicit, let's pass on that."

"No, Mon – anyways, he noticed how much I wanted this necklace and this anklet when we were shopping for the twins," she pointed to the respective items. "It's the best anniversary I could have asked for…"

"So, did he propose?" Monica inquired.

There it _was_. Why it bothered her when Joey had said he had a girlfriend. It wasn't that she had any romantic feelings for Joey because, honestly, she didn't. It was how she and Ross had dated for more than a year, twice now – and they hadn't been the slightest bit engaged while he proposed to Emily after six weeks… she thought to herself.

"Mon, you know – I love your brother more than any guy I've been with and it's reciprocated," she divulged. "I don't think we need a ring to symbolize our love…"

"Aw, my little girl's _all_ grown up," Monica teased.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd take one _if_ he had one," she resumed. "But it doesn't matter – as long as we're together, you know? There's _no_ way we're messing this up."

"Well, so far, so good."

And they continued to chat for another hours about anything – and everything. Something they really hadn't done in quite some time.

**XXX**

Ross and Chandler joined in with Joey and Mike as they conversed and downed a couple of beers, still watching the game on television. The Sonics were about to close out the series against the Kings. Something they hadn't done in about a year – after Joey left for California.

Rachel nudged Ross, so she could talk to him…

"Hey, hon, what's up?" Ross questioned as they walked out into the house's backyard.

"Ross…" she thought about how she should phrase this, but bluntly asked, "When exactly are you going to propose?"

Shocked, Ross stammered, "Um, Rach – I don't think this is the, um, best place to talk about it."

Seeing his stunned demeanor, "Relax, sweetie. I'm not expecting a proposal right _now_, but I was shocked when Joey had a girlfriend… and it seems like we've dated for one year twice now – that we're 'stuck' in the same place, never being able to get over the hump, and you proposed to Emily after knowing for a much shorter time than we dated…" as she trailed off to the point where she was rambling.

"Rach, you're babbling," he taunted lightheartedly. "Anyways, I can attest to this, seeing as how I've waited almost twenty years so we would be together, but some things are just _worth_ waiting for…"

Ross and Rachel, deciding to reinsert back into the world that surrounded them, walked back into the house as they heard everyone inside singing "Happy Birthday" to the twins.

There it was. Out in the open between them – now all that was left is for Ross to concoct a plan that he would use as a proposal.

Why the hell was it so difficult for these words to come out of his mouth when it was Rachel, but so simple when he was proposing to (and divorcing) everyone else?

**XXX**

**A/N II:** I really had a complicated time fitting Chandler and Monica (and everyone else, not named Ross and Rachel) into the story, but it's not really about them, so yeah. One more chapter though.


	3. Eighth

**A/N:** Wow, diehardRRfan, thanks for the awesome review – and to everyone else who's reviewed. I've debated on whether I should include a proposal or save this off for the next fiction. I probably would've gotten more done if I hadn't procrastinated until the last minute, but whichever I choose to do – this is the _final_ chapter for the anniversary… and this is _the_ fastest I've ever finished anything.

"**Eighth"**

Ross shifted his body lethargically in bed, completely unable to get much – if any – sleep the night before. Spooning and caressing her body, he rested his hand on her hips and his chin on the nape of her neck.

However, he couldn't shake off the conversation with and what she confessed to him last night, more specifically the proposal that never came to fruition. Surely, one was definitely on the horizon – or that between them, "it's never off the table" as she so eloquently put the night after he had accompanied her to the hospital.

Were Ross and Rachel essentially delaying the inevitable?

Further, he would have been lying if he said that it didn't bring up some of his past ghosts and insecurities. Somewhere in his subconscious, his mind drifted aimlessly off, venturing into uncharted territory – a place he hadn't visited in quite some time and was so sure he'd never come back again: the sequence of events leading up to the dismal demise of Ross Geller and Rachel Green…

**XXX**

Their one-year anniversary was approaching – six weeks or forty-two days or one thousand eight hours or sixty-thousand four-hundred eighty minutes… then again, who was counting?

In Chandler's words, life couldn't _be_ anymore perfect for Ross and Rachel. Seeing as how Ross was never the one to rush into anything in a relationship, it seemed uncharacteristic for him to propose to Emily after six weeks. So, he didn't have any intentions of proposing to her, but he had finally worked up enough courage to ask her to officially move in with him and make it official. She spent most – if not, all – of her time at his apartment anyway.

Of course, he did have a ring just in case. Other than that, tiny baby steps, if you will.

Something he'd never thought would ever be possible back in high school, Rachel was _his_ girlfriend – but she still had that affect on him that would make him utterly useless. If only Ross had known that train would come to a screeching halt, his relationship dissolving faster than an Alka-Seltzer tablet in water…

**XXX**

Enter Mark.

All the elements of a functional relationship started crumbling down, becoming volatile and combustible, and tossed casually by the wayside. All of a sudden, she'd been crashing at Monica's place as an escape from her boyfriend – and his irritating jealousy.

Fight after fight, it seemed like Rachel was drifting apart from Ross and vice versa. First, the gap started off as inches, quickly followed by feet until ultimately, they had been separated by metaphorical miles. And while she honestly reassured him nothing happened during the time they were dating, it reeked of the same emptily hollow sentiment that Carol echoed to him – and look how _that_ turned out.

Similar to a well-played chess match, thoughts of a proposal did entertain him, but common sense reasoned with him. If he had dropped the _other_ p-bomb on her, it would've felt more like he was more or less apologizing and proposing for the asshole that he had become rather than the actual want to be married or necessarily because he loved her. He did love her – he just didn't want to propose to her under those circumstances

Ross did trust Rachel – it was that other guy he couldn't trust. And he didn't want to feel this way, but at the same time, he couldn't help it – what he saw in Mark was the same driving force that threatened and picked the right spot to shred something wonderful apart. Something he wasn't completely wrong about…

Jealousy and paranoia, intertwined like oxygen and breathing, continually reared its ugly head. The lack of communication between them slowly became an overabundance. Until eventually, trust shattering like a long-standing sports record. After he had slept with Chloe, he had become, break or not, scum like the other guys that had been with Rachel, but fucked around behind her back. A Chip Matthews, a Paolo, a Barry Farber: all people Ross thought he would _never_ associate and categorize himself with, now he was no better than them – and it made literally him sick to his stomach.

It was then when their relationship had turned into the bloody massacre. Sure, hearts were stepped on like sidewalks and stairs. Heartaches endured here and there, yet they somehow remained for the most part amicable and the best of friends. At times, maybe too close for comfort as personally witnessed by one Emily Waltham. It was the countless victims and bystanders – ranging from the aforementioned Emily to Charlie and even Joey – who suffered the most and were slaughtered in the seven-year "war" that encompassed Ross and Rachel. Stubbornness and pride didn't help make things smoother, either.

In the end, as Ross mentioned in one of his lectures, it was like Darwin's survival of the fittest theory. Clearly, Ross and Rachel survived and outlasted the wreckage – and anything and everything else thrown in their direction.

And if you asked him about it now, he'd be the first to admit it himself and couldn't blame Rachel for throwing him out of her office that night. You can't blame a guy for wanting to spend time with his girlfriend, but he had been slightly overbearing and went about it the wrong way. Putting it lightly, he was pompous, but if you want to be cynical and blunt, he'd tell you that he was an asshole.

**XXX**

Ross shot up in bed, sweat profusely drenching his face – shutting off the alarm clock before it'd wake up his girlfriend. Just when he'd finally fallen asleep…

Shrugging off the nightmare he just had, he got up out of bed in his boxers, picking up their clothes resting comfortably on the floor and placed them in the hamper. He splashed the cold water on his face, making him more alert and awake. He quickly glanced at the calendar on the wall, but took another glimpse when he had noticed something.

_May 8_, he thought before finally realizing, mumbling to himself, "Shit, is it Mother's Day already…"

What with all the preparation and time consumed with and devoted to planning their anniversary, he'd forgotten this date. Wearing a clean set of clothes, he grabbed his keys, wallet and cell phone – all of which laid neglectfully in one of Pottery Barn decorations on the table, furnishings Rachel had bought after moving in. Before heading out the door, he reached for the grocery list, hanging by a magnet on the refrigerator…

**XXX**

Rachel stretched her arm, hoping to place her fingers across or on Ross's stomach, but ended up reaching for nothing but air. Immediately jolted, she sat up in bed, using the sheets to cover her body. Surprisingly, she found herself scared – or surprised – her that Ross hadn't been there next to her more than she'd like to admit. Her fears washed away and placated after hearing the pots and pans clanking and the aroma of coffee being brewed coming from the kitchen.

She noticed a vase of lilies sitting on the night stand next to their bed with a card to its right. Inside the card, Ross had scribbled, "Didn't I tell you that you were going to make an incredible mother?"

Tears were on the verge of flowing down her face, she giggled as she noticed that he had helped Emma sign her name on the card.

Rachel got up out of bed, put on a pair of shorts, tying her hair into a bun with a few loose strands – and walked barefooted into the kitchen. Walking up behind him, she snaked her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulders. It was as though they could stay locked in this position forever before thanking him. "You know it defeats the purpose of breakfast in bed if you're not in bed," he joked. "But, at least, it's coming out a lot better than when I tried cooking the other night."

She nodded, trying her best to suppress a laugh. He gave her a quick peck on the lips as he watched her sauntered out of the kitchen and into Emma's room.

Fortunately, Emma had been awake and watching cartoons on the television, _Spongebob Squarepants_. She clutched onto one of the stuffed dinosaurs that her father had given her last Christmas – not that she had been disregarding Hugsy – as the little girl stared intently at the television screen.

Rachel plopped herself down to watch, running her fingers through her daughter's hair – finally, Emma took notice. Doing her best, she declared, "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy…"

"Thank you, Em," she cooed before leaving for her room as she let Emma watch her cartoons uninterrupted.

Ross walked into their room where Rachel laid, carrying a tray of food in one hand and some orange juice in the other. He addressed, "Hey, sweetie…"

She smiled, acknowledging his presence. "Did you remember to give Molly her check for last month?"

"Yeah," he replied, "last week."

"Good – so, what else are we doing today?"

"I don't know," he casually mentioned, not wanting to divulge his latest scheme just yet.

"Geller, I'm pretty sure you have something up your sleeves," she countered, cocking one of her eyebrows.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, Green" as he walked back into the kitchen to grab today's edition of the New York Times.

Turning off the television in her room, Emma waddled her way into her parents' bedroom, raising her arms which signaled for her mother to carry her up on to the bed. Rachel fed Emma some of the pancakes and bacon from the plate.

Ross entered the room, admiring the interaction between his daughter and girlfriend – definitely, the two most important females in his life. He situated himself onto the bed, remembering back to the conversation he had had with Joey a few years back. The picture of a family: the one with Rachel as his wife and his kid running onto their bed on a Sunday morning and reading the paper…

In the past year, that picture became more and more focused as everything was falling into its place – well, _almost_ everything.

_Closer_, Ross noted mentally.

**XXX**

After breakfast, Ross washed the dishes and read some of Emma's favorite books to her as Rachel showered. Doing more of the same, Rachel and Emma played with some of the dolls bought by Grandma Green while Ross took his daily shower.

Ross walked out of the bathroom, dressed in laid-back clothing, and Rachel noticed, "You sure you don't have anything planned, hon?"

"Pretty sure," he lied, something he wasn't fond of doing these days – but telling her would ruin the surprise. "Anyways, what do _you_ want to do today? It's your day, Rach…"

She contemplated, "I kind of want to go shopping…"

"Alright, but after, you think we could stop by the Park and then Central Park," he suggested..

"Why the park?" she inquired.

"For Emma," he insisted.

Finally letting it just go, Rachel complied, "Fine, alright…"

"You hear that Emma – we'll go to the park," her father chimed.

Rachel changed into another pair of tattered vintage jeans, a tank-top and flip-flops – and as well as Emma into her clothes.

**XXX**

Rachel and Ross walked around the mall with his left arm around her as he pushed the stroller with Emma in it. They stopped to whichever store Rachel wanted to go to. She bought Ross a belated anniversary gift, since he'd surprised her with the jewelry. A really expensive watch that he'd wanted for quite some time. Of course, she'd also charge some clothes – lingerie Ross would enjoy on their vacation, really – to her credit card.

Ross stopped at a toy store at Emma's insistence – buying yet another needless toy that she'd probably forget about in a week's time. "Ross, I hope we're not spoiling her like my father did when…" the woman replied, catching up with the father and daughter.

"It's okay, sweetie," he cut her off, reassuring her it was alright.

This was something Rachel could definitely get used to – not her daughter being spoiled, but just her, Ross and Emma out and about as a _family_ – her family. And to boot, one that wasn't dysfunctional as her parents had become. It already felt like they were married – but a part of the old Rachel still lacked and wanted a certain piece of jewelry to seal the deal, so to speak…

**XXX**

Ross held Rachel in his arms as they sat in the shade, watching their little girl play, feeding and then chasing the birds – so much more independent than Rachel was at Emma's age.

When Emma had eventually tired herself from the park, they decided to head home, but make a quick stop at Central Perk. Rachel placed Emma back in the stroller, but she hadn't fallen asleep. Their daughter had known of her father's plans although she didn't quite grasp or comprehend what Ross had told her – just that she wasn't supposed to tell Mommy.

As they closed in on Central Perk, He grew more and more nervous as each second and minute ticked by, unsure of how she'd react – but he was pretty confident she'd say yes. He wanted it to be perfect, but he knew it didn't have to be, so long as he said the words he'd been longing to say – probably as far back as a geeky fifteen year old kid.

It was something he couldn't wait another second to do, let alone three weeks from now and not because he was apologizing to her – but because he truly did love her; other than Emma, he loved her more than anything else in the world. So, it wasn't quite the planetarium, but he wanted to show that world just how much she meant to him and how he loved her so.

The sign on the Central Perk's doors read, _Closed_ – which had been something unusual at this time of the day. "Hmm Ross, we'd better head back…"

"Just a sec, Rach," he wavered, opening the doors – apparently unlocked. Inside candles scattered across the dimly lit room, which would normally be a busy coffeehouse. She'd noticed the lily petals strewn about all over the floor. As if on cue, a song played – the song Rachel thought was the most romantic song, "The Way We Were"…

**XXX**

Individually, she could see several familiar shapes begin to take form: Monica and Chandler with Jack and Erica, the elder Gellers, the Hannigans, and Joey. Most of the people she'd known – all of them smiling but seeing both her parents and sisters there, she obviously could sense something monumental was about to happen – what exactly, she couldn't place her finger on yet.

Ross nervously started, "Rachel, you know that I've loved you practically forever – and that's something that's _never_ going to change… ever."

Speaking with more confidence, "Honestly, Rach – I could try to come up with the perfect proposal, but I'd never be content with it because you deserve more than just 'perfect'. And I know it's not the original planetarium proposal that I'd told you about back in Massapequa. But it only seems fitting that we'd end up here: the day you came running into this place, our first kiss…"

"You're the only woman I'd ever want to be with, spend the rest of my life and grow old with…" Seeing as emotional as Rachel was, she obviously fought back those tears of happiness, but to no avail. He'd wiped them away with his finger. She let him continue, waited patiently until he finished – not like she'd be able to speak comprehensibly anyways.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is," he briefly stopped to pull the box containing the ring out of his pants' pocket and getting down on one knee, "Rachel, will you marry me?"

Sometimes silence means everything – and could convey more emotion and meaning than trying to find the perfect words to say. She nodded wordlessly – and when she finally could muster a word, a resounding "yes" was all that was said as she waited for him to slip on the engagement ring – a different and newer one, not tainted by an incident at a hospital or the one that he'd had when they first dated. The ring symbolizing a fresh start – a new beginning they were about to embark together.

Gravity drew their bodies together as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Her arms sliding up his body, and found their way around his neck.

"_Ross_," she called his name breaking the kiss, mentioning his name just above a whisper into his ear.

Not surprisingly, she reaffirmed – and basically, reiterated – what he had told her last night. It's ironic how several events tangled up in a disheveled mess that five simple words could turn all the transgressions and mistakes of the past eight years into a year of bliss – and now possibly forever. And as clichéd or corny as it sounded to everyone else, if Ross and Rachel could do it _all_ over again…

She replied, with what else, _five_ words of her own that meant the most to her and showed her the true meaning of love. Both of these superlatives could also be utilized to describe the man standing right in front of her.

"Y_ou_ were worth the wait."

**XXX**

**A/N II:** Finished. Surprisingly, the proposal, which I felt is kind of tacked on and rushed, was the hardest part to write (and be "original" with time constraints) compared to the other stuff in the previous chapters. Since I did decide to include the proposal, some slight angst at the beginning, but I'd make sure you would all eventually be rewarded.


End file.
